mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Murp Romp (Fan Version)/Transcript
Lovey Doveys and Wiztastics are in Mixel Park together. Foxoid is crouching down near Magnifica, who is rocking his head side-to-side and wagging his tail. Foxoid: Aww, Magnifica, you’re just the cutest little Mixel! of Magnifica. His eye grows larger and he continues to rock back and forth. Watawata: Yeah, he’s our bestest snuzzle-wuzzle buddy! Hummy: Howdy, howdy, howdy! Magnifica: (Screams, jumps onto Watawata's head) Maron: Yep. He’s super-cute and super-skittish. Well, we’re off to explore Mixel Park! Have a lovely day, friends! Wiztastics walk off. Cherubi: '''Later, see ya! All righty, Hummy, you ready to play? '''Hummy: (pants and jumps up and down) Cherubi: ''(Vomits back and pops a Wiztastic/Lovey Dovey cubit out of his Mouth)'' Ha-hah! Now… (throws cubit, Hummy follows) go fetch that Cubit! (Runs after Hummy) Foxoid: 'Yay yay! ''(Runs after the others) to another part of the park. Milkalinda, Sugarina, Tentacia, and Shimmer are having a picnic, eating Taco Fries. 'Shimmer: '''I love Mixel Park! Perfect place for a quiet – AAH! ''four of them are blasted away by a puff of magic. They gaze at the scene and their pupils go small in shock '''Milly: ''(offscreen) Ohh…Melody…ohh… ''blast of Singing, when it clears, the Singeroids appear. Milly: '''…MELODY! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Singeroids! And we’re back with a brand new Singing show! So, prepare to be Critical! '''Sunny and Katie: Critical. Milly: To be Physical! Sunny and Katie: Physical. Milly: And to be…uh…uh…what was it? Uh…mm…what was that…oh! Critical! Gah, I already said that, dagnabbit! to the other four Mixels. They look completely disinterested. A cricket chirping is heard. Milly: Aw, come on, guys! It’s gonna be great! It won’t be like the last show! (Turns around, the background grows dark and a spotlight shines on him.) I can do this…I can do better…it won’t be like the last show! thought bubble appears next to Milly, it has him in it holding a Microphone Milly in thought bubble: Tralalalalalaaaa! (Sings Loudly a Spark of Electricity covers the screen and he screams. After the Electricity clears, he’s covered in ashes, and then disintegrates. A laughing audience is heard in the background. Meanwhile, the real Milly is cringing.) thought bubble disappears. Milly: 'Yes…I believe in me, and I am a great spectacularist! And I vow to show my fellow Mixels the most Vocalizing Singing trick they’ve ever seen! HOORAY! WOO-HOO! YAY! ''back to the park. Sugarina and Milkalinda are looking disapproved, and the Wiztastics walk up, Magnifica tilts his head in curiosity. Cut towards the Singeroids, Milly has his back turned and Sunny and Katie are watching him. '''Milly: I’M SPECTACULAR! WOO-HOO! (Turns around, notices the crowd, grows embarrassed) Uh…don’t forget to see the show! (waves his Microphone, in a loud Voice of Singing, the Singeroids vanish.) Magnifica:'' '(Screams, runs off)'' to Hummy, he’s still holding the cubit in his mouth. Magnifica slams into it, dropping the cubit and making it touch each other. The cubit turns into a pair of cymbals that clangs the two together a couple times. The Murp cloud appears and the Hummy & Magnifica Murp is the result. 'Hummy & Magnifica Murp: '''Ha-ha-hah! Murp! Murp! ''(Runs off) '''Foxoid: HUMMY! Maron and Watawata: MAGNIFICA! Cherubi: They didn’t make a Mix… Maron: …They made a Murp! to Starla and Corala. They are both wearing exercise gear. Starla is stretching and Corala’s drinking from a water bottle. The Murp runs in. Hummy & Magnifica Murp: Murp! (Coats Starla and Corala in Lipstick, Starla's Lipstick looking like a Dalmatian, Corala’s Lipstick looking like a Cutie Mark.) remaning Wiztastics and Lovey Doveys run in. Cherubi: That Murp is destroying Mixel Park! to the damage. Searena is completely encased in Lipstick that’s dangling from something, Shine's body and hands are encased in Lipstick, and Brenda is fully encased in Lipstick. A few Lipstick-covered fallen trees are also in the area. Hummy & Magnifica Murp: Murp! Murp! (Spins around, his tail Farts Magic On another tree and he leaves.) Cherubi: If we don’t catch him quick, he’ll slice and slime up all of Mixel Land! Watawata: And poor little Magnifica will miss our nightly nuzzle-wuzzle time! WHAT’LL WE DO?! Maron: (Puts arm around Watawata) Watawata, it’ll be fine. As long as we listen to our hearts. (Starts to ballet dance.) Yes, we must listen to our ever-loving hearts! And my heart says: to save our friends, (pulls out Lovey Dovey/Wiztastic Cubit) we must mix ‘em to get ‘em. grabs onto Cubit. A shower of tokens covers the screen and Maron and Foxoid are in 8-bit form in an outer space background. An Alien Invader-esque creature goes on top of them and blasts them. Maron and Foxoid: Mix! Maron & Foxoid Mix Uses the Aura on his head and flies upwards. Cut to the Magic Castle. The Murp runs around coating a Castle in Lipstick. Hummy & Magnifica Murp: Murp-murp-murp-murp… Murp jumps onto the top of the Castle, using the Roof as a trampoline. He then jumps off and crashes into the Maron & Foxoid Mix, who catches him. Maron & Foxoid Mix: ''(With Foxoid's voice)'' Yay! I gotcha, buddy! Murp breaks free and covers him with Lipstick. Both of them plummet. The Mix is dazed and the Murp lands on top of him, sliding away thanks to the Lipstick. Watawata holds up another Lovey Dovey/Wiztastic Cubit, and Cherubi grabs onto it. Watawata and Cherubi: Mix! black-and-white cutout of a human foot crushes the two. The Watawata/Cherubi Mix skids a little on his Lipstick-covered feet. Watawata & Cherubi Mix: ''(With Cherubi's voice)'' Whoa…! Hummy & Magnifica Murp:'' '(Jumps in and out of screen, the Mix skating after him)'' Murp! Murp-murp-murp… '''Watawata & Cherubi Mix: Hold still buddy, I gotcha! Murp suddenly stops, and the Mix crashes into something. Watawata and Cherubi are de-mixed and the object is revealed to be a now-Lipstick covered poster for the Singeroids’ Concert. Hummy/Magnifica Murp: ''(Bouncing through the screen)'' Murp-murp-murp-murp… and Foxoid run in. Maron: Lovely work, friends! You chased the Murp into the Singeroids’ Concert! He’s trapped! and Foxoid run off, Watawata and Cherubi fall off of the poster. Cut to the Concert. Fireworks and spotlights are going off. Watawata and Foxoid push open the theater doors and the four walk inside. Cut to the stage. Katie and Sunny are juggling rainbow Cubits and Milly is holding one of his Microphones & A Radio. Milly: (throws Microphone On A Radio) Tralalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaa! Ahh? (Tops Radio downwards, nothing happens. He grows frustrated and sticks his hand On The Radio, trying to pull the Microphone out.) Ah…ah…AH! Microphone launches out. Cut to Katie, who is balancing a rainbow Cubit on his nose. He swallows the Microphone, the Cubit falls, and he starts to choke. He then spits out the Microphone and it launches into Milly’s head. He wobbles for a moment, and then falls, his pupil now an “x”. Cut towards the curtains, the Murp is there, happily panting. He then climbs up the curtain and onto the rafters. The other four follow, but then stop. The Murp appears on a rafter on the other side. Hummy & Magnifica Murp: Murp! Murp! Heh-heh-hee! Watawata: Oh, no! How are we gonna get over there? Cherubi':' I dunno, we’re out of Cub- to Sunny, he’s holding a rainbow Cubit. Sunny: Ahem. I have a Cubit. Foxoid: Well aren’t you the helpful Mixel! (Grabs the Cubit) Sunny and Foxoid: Mix! a Music Note, the Sunny & Foxoid Mix is formed. He flies off. Sunny & Foxoid Mix: (In Foxoid's voice) Yay yay! to the Murp, he’s bouncing onto separate rafters. Hummy & Magnifica Murp: Murp! Murp! Heh-heh! Murp, murp! Mix flies behind him. He tilts his head back and launches the Heart on his head. It sticks automatically and pulls to Murp towards him. He flies back towards the group. Maron: Yay! You guys caught our Murp! Maron, Cherubi, Watawata, and Sunny & Foxoid Mix: Yaaay! to Milly. He’s staring at the Radio with determination. Milly: …Here we go. The most magical, magic trick EVER! I can do this! Tralalalalalalaalalalalaaaaaaa! (Waves Microphone over Radio, a gigantic Music Note launches skyward, Milly grows shocked.) back to the others on the rafters, they are still cheering. Suddenly, the part they’re on caves in and breaks. They scream, and are suddenly caught up inside the Music Note, which explodes into a Music Note. Hummy and Magnifica are un-mixed, along with Foxoid and Sunny. They, along with the remaining members of the Lovey Doveys and Wiztastics have fallen into a pyramid-shape. Milly is sitting on the ground in shock, while Katie stands by. Lolliba: (pops up from his seat)' THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT! ''(Gives a single clap that echoes.) '''Milly: (Lip starts to quiver, his eyes grow huge) ''Applause…THE THUNDEROUS ROAR OF APPLAUSE!(Jumps up.) I DID IT! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I’M SPECTACULAAAAR! ''pyramid falls down, all Mixels land on top of Milly. Katie STILL stands by. Milly: (Strained-sounding)' '''Dagnabbit… ''curtains close, a THE END sign appears on them and scrambles to HET DNE. Category:Episodes Category:IF episodes Category:Mixel Fan Versions Category:Minisodes Category:Series 10 Category:Series 12 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Series 11